


Note on a Break Room Table

by ArwenLune



Series: Negotiation Notes [2]
Category: Standoff
Genre: Coworkers - Freeform, Epistolary, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Lists, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you sure you want to go around messing with people's ringtones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note on a Break Room Table




End file.
